mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy?
Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy? is the Fan Game for Wii U with a storyline based on a mix between Shadow the Hedgehog: The Game and Spiderman: Friend or Foe? Plothole This all started when Parry, Peach and Toadsworth are following the sound of Sorrow in the Flower Kingdom. Peach then discovers a Sad little 10-year-Old girl weeping over the loss of her guardian, and it has revealed that the girls's Gaurdian was Peach's former fiance, Prince Haru, ended his game from illness called "Bloat Spurts" (the disease from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story.) before the event in Super Paper Mario has begun. So Peach Promiises the girl (Angela O'Haru by name) that she'll care of and support the girl herself since Queen Blossom (Haru's widowed Mother) can't let Dayzooka, the Flower Chancellor to do so since he's too strictly grouchy. As they again cross the border in Mushroom City they discover that there is a war between a Group of Frankensteinish Monsters (called Vickies), Pack of Werewolves (called Howlers), an army of Ghosts (called Boos), pile of Skelekal Creatures (called Dry Bones, Skelokeys, Skeletoads and Skeletoshis) & a hoard of vegetarian Zombies (Called Dead Guys) against the hoard of Flesh-eating Zombies (Called Dead Carnavores), Fish People (called Man-Cheeps), Vampires (called Vampies), Jack O Goombas & Succubi (called Suckies). A Vampiress leader named Baroness Olivia Von Fungola (Lady Olivia to Peach) informed Peach that the Night of the Hallows (Halloween night) is near and informed Peach to bring her the seven Star Diamonds (the Stars from Super Mario RPG) as promised. Toadsworth disapproved at first, but was forced to agree to let Peach gather up those diamonds. Items Coming Soon. . . Levels & Side-Missions Coming Soon. . . Parry's Transformations (Depends on weapon) Shield Parry = Flame Calibur More Coming Soon. . . Form Examples (Depends on Item or Weapon) Warrior Peach = Flame Calibur Vampire Peach = Vampire Candy Were-Koopa Peach = Anthropy Candy Giant Peach = Giant Mushroom (known as Mega Mushroom in NSMB) Bounty Hunter Peach = Gun, Rifle, Sniper Soldier Peach = Bazooka Demo Peach = Demo Chuckola Cola (she has an abillity to toss a bomb at the enemy) Heavy Weapons Peach = Mushroom Sasha Ghost Catcher Peach = Poltergust 3000 Squirt Peach = F.L.U.D.D. Mermaid Peach = Mermaid Candy Zombie Peach = Zombie Candy Cyborg Peach = Cyborg Flower More Coming Soon ..... Guide Partners (From Hero to Anti-Hero) Angela O'Haru = Hero Mission Baroness Olivia Von Fungola (in Bat Form) = Dark Mission Toadsworth = Hero Mission More Coming Soon. . . Enemies (depends on who you're siding with) Vickies Howlers Gargoshis (Gargoyle Yoshis) Boos Dry Bones ParaBones (From Super Mario 3D World) Boney Beetle Goombones Man Bones (Skeletal Humans) Skellokeys Skeletoads Skeletoshis Dead Guys Dead Carnivores Man-Cheeps Vampies Jack-O-Goombas Splunkins Suckies. More Coming Soon. . . Bosses (Depends on who you're siding with) Baroness Olivia Von Fungola = Hero Missions Shadow Queen Olivia = Hero semi-Final Battle Trogdor/Shadow = Dark semi-Final Battle Sorceress Durian Toadstool = Dark Missions Dr. N. (Nastasia) Droid = Hero Missions Dimentio = Hero Missions Ultimate Dimentio = Hero Missions Francine "Frankenstein" Mortis/Digor the Montey Mole/Franken Piranha = Dark Missions Hooktail = Hero Missions Bowser's Super Koopa Clown Mecha = Hero/Dark Missions Giga Bowser = Dark/Hero Semi Final Battle Gloomtail = Hero/Dark Missions Blue Falcon Beta (no, not CF's racejet; Floating G.U.N. Mech) = Dark Mission Darkcore the Common Koopa (AKA Dark Bowser), the one ordering Midbus to kill Haru with Bloat Spurts= Dark mission Palace of Shadow, the Golem/Dragon/Mech/Castle thing = Final Battle as Arch Angel Peach with Seven Star Diamonds More coming Soon. . . Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games